


punishment

by SatanicDoormat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Bottom Dream, Coming Untouched, Degradation, Dildos, Dom/sub, Dream comes like 4 times, Established Relationship, Fainting, Fisting, Kinktober 2020, Kinktober day 4, M/M, Name-Calling, Overstimulation, Passing Out, Punishment, Rough Sex, Rules, Sex Toys, Top GeorgeNotFound, again its one (1) sex toy, i am in pain, no im not projecting shut up just because I passed out that one time doesnt me, one (1) dildo, shhhhhh, slight s/m, very very brief mention of impact play, wait fuck how do you edit tags, wdym this is actually extremely realistic, why is ao3 not letting me post fuck you, yep, yes I know its oct 5 shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicDoormat/pseuds/SatanicDoormat
Summary: Kinktober Day 4: FistingYES, FISTING. SHUSHSHUSHS I THINK ITS COOL I SWEAR ITS NOT TERRIBLEhopefully I can get this done on time holy shit I’m falling behind help (spoiler: i did not)I was gonna do blindfolds but I fucking forgot soI really wanted to somehow incorporate face-sitting into this, but I could not find a way at all :( will definitely want to use it later on though!dreamnotfound w/ bottom dream bc slutty dream slutty dream slutty dream sluI do wanna do dreamnap at some point but I really wanted to do fisting with bottom Dream and I had top Sapnap for day 3, so this way it balances out a bit better! I’m prob gonna do dreamnap for day 6, cause i wanna do mirrors with them :DIM SO SORRY THIS IS SO MUCH SHORTER I NEED TO GET BACK ON SCHEDULE
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 848





	punishment

**Author's Note:**

> , having precisely 6 hours to do so, after finishing day 3 a mere ten minutes earlier. Can they push through and get back on schedule? Probably not.   
> anyway, in this fic, here’s the rundown: established relationship, they ARE yters. Lots and lots and LOTS of overstimulation, because I’ve been doing a lot of edging recently and I wanna balance stuff :D  
> If you don’t like fisting, or it makes you uncomfortable, pls do look away now!  
> anyway, for those of you who are cool with it, hope you enjoy! :D  
> god this beginning is terrible kindly Look Away   
> update 1: well I was gonna finish this and get back on schedule but I went to sleep because I-I guess I need sleep :(

George and Dream started dating around six months ago, around when Dream hit three million subscribers. 

No one  _knew_ ,  of course. To everyone but their closest circle of friends, the oddly sexual stream innuendos were merely jokes, the flirting just posturing for the camera, and their relationship was strictly platonic. No one knew they were together, scoffing at the very idea. 

George and Dream didn’t care. In fact, they liked it that way. Neither of them had slipped up so severely during a stream that it couldn’t be passed off as a bit yet, and neither of them planned to. If they wanted to tell the fans, they would, but only when they felt ready and were more confident in their relationship. 

Despite all the secrecy, George and Dream loved each other so much that they couldn’t stand to stay a whole country apart for long, moving in together at around Dream’s five million subscriber mark, which they’d still _somehow_ managed to keep a secret. It probably wasn’t going to be long before someone recognized George on the street, but they tried not to worry about that.

Meeting each other in person also opened up a new, more... physical  part of their relationship, to put it bluntly. Because then George could walk into Dream’s room after a stream and plop onto his lap, or Dream could tackle George onto the ground from behind, covering him in adoring kisses, or they could just cuddle in bed, enjoying each other’s company.

With physical contact, of course, came a sexual aspect. So George was delighted to find that Dream really,  _ really  _ loved being put in his place, something George was more than happy to do.

Despite how cocky and confident Dream acted in videos and in their day-to-day life, he would just crumble whenever George ordered him around and forced him on his knees, manhandling him and roughing him up until he could barely speak.

That didn’t mean he obeyed the orders, though. No, most of the fun for Dream was directly  disobeying  George and the rules his boyfriend set for him, mostly because the punishments were often more rewarding. So George tried to come up with new punishments, ones that Dream  wouldn’t  enjoy, but it was hard.

It wasn’t even that the rules were difficult to obey. Besides, Dream  liked  George having control over him, it’s just that he also liked it rough.  _ Really  _ rough.

There were only three rules. One, under  _ no circumstances  _ was Dream to tease him our touch him during streams. That rule Dream had only broken once, and although they hadn’t been found out, after the stream George had bent him over, taken a belt to him and made him count off twenty hits, by the end of which Dream had come twice and was sobbing hysterically, apologizing at the top of his lungs, unable to sit down for an entire week.

Two, no coming until George gave permission. That was a rule only for when they were fucking, not just in general. It only ever didn’t apply when George specified that Dream didn’t have to ask (which he rarely did). This rule was harder for Dream, mostly because he had a hard time holding himself back without a cock ring, and if he didn’t want to get punished, he’d have to beg for George to put one on. Which was almost as taboo in his mind as coming before his boyfriend said he could, because he was begging  _ not  _ to come and that, in Dream’s opinion, was just wrong.

Three, no touching himself at all unless George explicitly said he could. Which, again, barely ever happened if George wasn’t away visiting relatives or something and they weren’t on a call with each other. This was by far the rule Dream broke the most often, probably because he had an insanely high sex drive. Not that George couldn’t keep up with it, he just sometimes didn’t bother because it was fun to watch Dream whine and tremble with frustration. So Dream would fuck himself in secret, but he nearly always ended up getting caught, mostly in scenarios like this.

That particular day, George was punishing Dream for being especially mouthy during one of their streams (Dream didn’t always have to break a rule, just being a complete bitch was often enough) and depriving him of any stimulation at all until further notice. That one was kind of a punishment for George too, but hey, he reasoned, nothing else really seemed to work, and he needed to edit all day anyway.

Dream nearly managed to break his resolve by begging  constantly,  giving him puppy dog eyes and sitting on his lap, but George didn’t even spare him a kiss or a glance in his direction. Eventually, he’d started pouting, physically grabbing at George and whispering dirty fantasies in his ears. Then George left to go on an errand, because he didn’t think he’d be able to take much more.

George set several shopping bags down on the counter with a huff, closing the front door behind him. He’d gone to the grocery store to pick up some more food, because they were running a bit low on essentials. “Dream, can you come help me with these, honey?” he called. “They need to go in the fridge.” 

Silence. George frowned, figuring that Dream was ignoring him as some sort of revenge for his punishment. “Dream, c’mon. You brought this upon yourself.” he called again, still receiving no response.  _ Damn it, where is he? _

Deciding to seek Dream out himself, George walked into Dream’s study (where he streamed) and poked his head in, but Dream’s gaming chair was empty, and nobody was there. 

George frowned quizzically, walking across the hall to _his_ study and looking in there. No Dream. 

Laundry room? Nope. Kitchen? George was just in there. Living room? Also a bust. Dining room? Nada. Bathroom? Nothing. No sign of his boyfriend anywhere. 

George was starting to think Dream had gone out somewhere when he remembered their bedroom, but why would Dream be in there unless he was taking a nap, something that he hardly ever did? 

Their bedroom was at the very end of the house, and the door was closed. 

George knocked softly. “Dreamie?” Maybe he  _ was  _ taking a nap.

He edged open the door as quietly as he could, peering inside. 

There was Dream, completely naked, biting into a pillow to muffle himself, letting out whiny, quiet moans and fucking into his ass from behind with a dildo. His messy blonde hair was sweaty and stuck to his forehead, his green eyes rolled back and glazed over, and his cock was leaking almost pathetically onto the mattress. He hadn’t noticed George’s arrival yet, probably because the whole place was soundproofed due to their occupations.

_Aw, Dreamie_.  George smirked sardonically, enjoying the show.  _ Should’ve expected as much . _

He almost felt sorry for Dream with what he was about to do. 

Closing the door behind him quietly, George leaned forward and grabbed the hand that Dream was using to thrust into himself, forcing Dream to push the dildo nearly all the way in.

Dream keened in surprise, letting go of the pillow and whipping around, eyes widening in fear. “ Fuck! _Mm_ -oh, shit, _George_ - nngh , uh...” he bit his lip, clutching the blanket with his free hand and squirming, unable to meet George’s eyes. “I-um-“

“Someone couldn’t handle their punishment, I see.” George pulled out the dildo, tossing it to the side. “Poor baby, were you thinking about me?” he asked smugly, sitting on the bed and grabbing Dream’s chin, tilting it towards him. 

Dream nodded sheepishly, drool leaking out of the corner of his mouth. “I-I’m sorry, I just _-please_ fuck me-“ he begged, leaning into George’s hand. 

“Well, I can’t exactly give you what you want after you disobeyed me, hmm?” George tutted, kissing Dream on the forehead. “I think I’m going to make this one hurt.” he mused aloud. 

Dream’s eyes widened. “You-you’re-“ George found it so, so adorable when he tripped over his words like that. “What are you-what’s gonna-are you gonna fuck me?” he asked, barely daring to hope.

George smiled sadistically, kissing him on both cheeks briskly. “No.”

Dream slumped, pouting. “But-! You said you were gonna make it hurt, I’ve been bad, you’re not gonna fuck me?” he implored. “I broke a rule, after all, aren’t you gonna punish me?” He reached for George, who snatched his wrists. 

“Oh, Dreamie. We both know that isn’t a  real  punishment.” George chided. “And who said I had to fuck you to make it hurt?” He finally kissed Dream on the mouth, biting his bottom lip lightly before pulling away. “Stay on your stomach, love.” he ordered before getting up to grab a new bottle of lube from the bedside table, noting with amusement that it was half-empty already. 

George crossed the room to the dresser, rummaging in the bottom drawer until he pulled out a simple pair of handcuffs. “Put your hands behind your back.”

Dream complied nervously, shivering when he felt the cold metal of the handcuffs click around them. “George? Georgie, what are you-“ he tried to struggle, finding that he couldn’t really move his arms or hands from their positions.

“Shh.” George squeezed some lube onto the fingers of his right hand. “I’d put a cock ring on, but that would be  very  mean of me, so I think I’ll let you come whenever you want.” He smiled innocently.

Dream’s eyes widened, sensing a trap. That was just too good to be true. “R-really?”

“Mhm, really.” George leaned down, kissing the small of Dream’s back. “Enjoy it while you can, sweetheart. Spread your legs a little wider.” 

Dream complied, shaking with anticipation.

George wasted no time in shoving three fingers into Dream’s already very stretched hole, ripping a loud moan from his boyfriend. 

“ _Mm_! George!  Ahh,  that’s good, I’m so close-“ Dream cried, rolling his hips and fucking himself back on George’s fingers, already almost at the edge from earlier.

“You don’t have to ask, Dream.” George reminded him, scissoring his fingers and hitting Dream’s prostate, mostly by accident.

With a cry, Dream came, screaming and spilling into the sheets, tongue lolling out. “ Fuck, _fuck_ _that’s amazing_ ,  fuck- “

George grinned, pumping harder with his fingers. “Already? Slut, how long were you going at it with that toy? I was only at the store for an hour or so.”

Dream couldn’t respond, his eyes rolled back so far you could see the whites, drooling onto the pillow, basking in his high. “Mm,  _mm_ ,  so much...” he slurred, panting, overstimulation beginning to spark in his brain. “George- _ ah, ah, ah- _ “ 

George only went faster, trying to find Dream’s prostate again. 

Dream wailed as loud as he could, knees weak and trembling, when George brushed his prostate. “ Fuck!  Oh  _ god  _ that’s so much,  _ fuck, fuck, fuck _ , wait,  please -“ He tugged at the handcuffs, unable to move, unable to make it stop, forced to endure the agonizing pleasure and tough out his punishment. Dream wasn’t used to overstimulation, only accustomed to waiting to come. He wasn’t ready for his brain to basically short-circuit as George fucked him with his fingers faster, harder, merciless and unforgiving.

George rubbed at the spot again. “How does that feel, Dreamie?” he mocked, curling his fingers into it with as much pressure as he could manage. “Good, huh?”

“ Ah, ah, ah ,  fuck  that’s it, right _there_ -“ Dream sobbed out, writhing and straining at the handcuffs. “ Fuck,  no more, I’ve learned my lesson please sir, _please_ -“ 

“Aw, are we calling me  sir  now?” George smirked. “That’s cute. But I’ve barely just begun, baby. That won’t get you anywhere now. You’ve been bad, you said it yourself, and now I’m punishing you for being a  disobedient little _whore_. ” He punctuated the last statement by adding a fourth finger, thrusting as hard as he could.

“ _No, no_ ,  fuck that _hurts_ , no,  ah, fuck, fuck, _mmm_! ” Dream sobbed as he came again, dirtying the sheets further, staining his own stomach and ruining his ability to think. “Sir-! Please stop, no,  no  I’ll be good, I’ll be so fucking good, no more,  no more , so full,  so _full-!”_

George pumped his fingers faster, hitting Dream’s prostate with every thrust, changing angles every so often to hit it better, spurred on by his boyfriend’s pretty noises.

Dream was a moaning, sobbing mess, wailing and screaming every time George slammed his fingers back in, kicking his legs weakly. “ _No_ , no,  ah, _ah, ah,_ _mm, ngh, mm, mm, ah_!! ” 

George stopped briefly, leaning down to Dream’s ear, whispering seductively. “This isn’t even the worst of your punishment, cutie. So you’re going to lie there and take what I give you like a good little slut, no matter how many times you come.  _Got it_? ”

Dream shook his head frantically. “Please, please I’ll be good, please no more,  _god, fuck_ ,  no more, sir, sir _please_ -“

“You haven’t learned your lesson yet, I see.” George tsked, clicking his tongue. “Have it your way, Dreamie.”

George shoved his thumb in along with the rest of his fingers,  slamming  into Dream’s ass mercilessly, basically punching his prostate and absolutely  brutalizing  the poor boy, hand pushed in almost to the wrist.

“ Ah!! ” Dream screamed as loud as he could, coming for the third time, sobbing and thrashing, tears pouring down his cheeks. “ That feels _so fucking good,_ _ mm, mm,  _ _so much, so much, so full_ - “ his tongue lolled out of his mouth, mind completely and utterly gone, body wrecked and spent.

George still didn’t stop, drawing back and slamming his fist in once again. 

“ Fuck, fuck, fuck,  _fuck, fuck!!_ ” Dream wailed, so overstimulated that he had lost all feeling in his legs. “ No more no more  _I’ve learned my lesson I swear_ -“

George slammed in again, pushing Dream over the edge for the fourth time. 

Dream cried out loudly, spent, coming dry and fainting on to the sheets.

George examined Dream’s limp form, amused. He extracted his fingers gently, one by one, carefully kissing Dream’s forehead. “That’ll teach you.” he joked, chuckling.  
  


Dream awoke after a moment, groaning. “God, George, you-I bet I can’t walk now.” he mumbled in slight annoyance, snuggling into the blankets.

”Serves you right.” George replied with no bite, snickering and snuggling into bed next to his boyfriend, pulling Dream to his chest without any regard for the come staining the sheets.

“Love you, Dreamie.”   
  


“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> well. we did it boys  
> I hope you liked it!! This is my first time writing fisting and I didn’t want to make it seem super gruesome or anything kjsjsjajansns help  
> pls comment im crying   
> again im really sorry this is so short! I tried to make it longer but I couldn’t really stretch the prompt that much D: hope u enjoyed anyway!! I’m rlly trying to get back on schedule, please excuse that this is a day late!!  
> my full kinktober work: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731438/chapters/65214067  
> my twitter is @DoormatSatanic ! follow if u like :D I may not be active very often, but I’ll try to do stuff on there!!  
> tell me what u thought about this!! ty for reading <3


End file.
